Ranma: World of Gargoyles
by Kamon772
Summary: It was suppose to be a day like any other. An ordinary, average, typical, normal, decent day where nothing happened as result. At least that what was suppose to happen but everything changed on this day. Everyone in the world awoke having been unknowingly turned into gargoyles during the previous night.
1. Chapter 1

It was but a simple thing, happening with reassuring regularity. Everyone had it, but none noticed. It was an end for some, but a beginning for others. Life arose and there were new possibilities in the air.

In other words, a new day was dawning.

At that moment, people were beginning to wake up and begin their day. Morning absolutions were completed, breakfast was eaten and people went to their daily routine. All as was usual for their place, even if it might not end that way. For many things could happen in the course of a day.

Because just about to wake up was Ranma Saotome if there was anything that Ranma loved other than the Art (and eating), it would be sleeping. It was a simple pleasure, but one that he enjoyed. Years of travel with what passed for a father had left him with an ability to enjoy the simple things in life. And sleeping was as simple as you could get. There were no stupid pandas, multiple fiancées or even the occasional rival. It was just him and his dreams.

But even simple things must end and it turned out that it was time for him to wake up.

So, with great reluctance, Ranma realized that it was time to get up. And since the Saotome heir didn't want to, that knowledge was promptly ignored. But that was only a moment's respite as it was necessary to get up.

Opening eyes that wanted to stay shut, Ranma didn't know where she was, but she felt that she was a she.  
Ranma looked down and saw that her body was not human. It had been somehow been transformed into something else which clearly that was not human anymore. Well at least not fully human as she still had humanoid body as from what she could tell at least. She had not been change into animal or something completely alien.

However the non human parts she noticed on herself were that she had tail swishing behind her and found out it was all too real when she pulled on it. A pair of wings that was she at first thought were a cap the way that they were draped around her shoulders until she somehow cause them to stretch out to their full length.  
Rather then fingers and toes, Ranma noticed she had claws and talons. As she examined her body she noticed that her hair was black yet her skin complexion had changed to red.

While looking over herself and trying to think about what had possibly happened to her. Along with why she was the form she currently had or what she was doing out here in this forest the sun started rising in the sky. The moment the first rays of light appeared as the sun rose over the horizon another change with Ranma occur.

As the sun's first light illuminated not on the forest but Ranma herself. Standing there standing at her tail which was no motionless in the air was not a flesh and blood transformed Ranma. But one made entire of stone as she had been somehow become a gargoyle and sun coming up had cause her to turn into stone.

While Ranma just stood there as statue having been somehow turned into a gargoyle. She was not alone as everyone in the world had been transformed into a gargoyle just like she had. Since gargoyles turn to stone during the day that meant that at this moment everyone on one side of the planet were nothing but gargoyle statue.

People that were still asleep did not wake up even as the floor buckled underneath their suddenly increased weight. Causing many bed to collapsed and some to fall through the floor crashing into whatever was underneath them.

Other that were getting ready from the day were caught while in the shower now just stood there as the water struck them and rolled down their stone form or they had moment to look at themselves within the mirror before change overcame them.

Accidents were numerous as well as vehicles no longer had drivers capable of controlling them thus they kept moving forward until they crashed into something that cause them to stop in their track.

Those on the other side of the world were unable to do anything but watch all this in horror as they could provide any help as trying to sent it only result in adding to the problem. After all the moment anyone cross from the side of the planet where it was currently night time to day time instantly turned to stone from merely being that side of the planet. When night time felt again on the side of the world Ranma was….

With loud roar, Ranma awoke as she broke out what had at sun set turned into a mere stone shell that broke out of. Confused as it was not something she was used to as she quickly noticed the fragment of the stone shell around and that lucky enough her clothes had turned to stone along with her. Otherwise she would have been naked along with being in wherever this forest she was in was located.

She looked at her hands and then down at the wings that had once again seemed to form a cloak around her body.

'Apparently what happened early was not just a dream' Ranma thought to herself

She was clearly wide awake and alone in this forest with seemingly nothing but the clothes on her back. She had nothing else and returning to where she had first woke up. There was really nothing there as in no signs of anything to give her of clue of how she got out into this forest. Even her last memories before going to sleep were vague at the moment as she could not even use those to guess what could have caused her to seemingly awaken where she was.

Sighing as just standing around thinking about was not going to give her answer as she first had to learn where she was to make the next move. The course of action she had to take next would depend on that after all and then there was how she was going to deal with her current form (unaware that everyone else in the world were gargoyles just like herself now).

Though she was unaware why she had this form, Ranma still decided to just test it out seeing what if it had threw off her balance in anyway. After all there was far more different about this form then when she was original cursed to turn into a girl. So taking some time out to test out a few things as not knowing where she was at the moment could also mean she might have to fight either against someone or something else before she can learn just where this forest is.

Having the feeling that she got the hang of this new body a bit as it better to have at least some idea of what it felt like to fight now then when she was in the middle of one and that could present a problem. Of course there was always the sun rising and revert her back into a stone state. However Ranma managed to get through one day just fine so she hoped that if she could at least learn what happened before going through that again.

Continuing to wonder around within the forest. The question of where she was exactly was constant on Ranma's mind. Having been away from seemingly any sign of civilization for rough two days, she was not aware of the fact that sudden transformation that she had occurred not only to her but to everyone else in the world as well.

Trying to focus on any sounds coming from the distant as given how her life was at time. She would not put out the possibility of no longer even being in Japan at the moment. After all Ryoga was capable of crossing large area without even knowing it so with her luck being as it was at time. Somehow being transported outside of Japan without her knowledge was not that unlikely.

Hearing nothing that give away the sign of her being near a city or town, she was about let out a long sigh. Although that when something caught the red hair gargoyle's attention causing her to shift her focus in that direction. Where from the left she was show what appeared to be a large beast of which she had never seen before jump at her. Though Ranma managed to dodge out of the way just in time

The gargoyle beast then landed and attempted to again to jump at Ranma. Who dodges yet again causing the beast to growl as their eyes start glowing red. Though she was not aware of it at the time Ranma's eyes also started glowing a similar red as well. Soon a short brawl between the two began to happen as their glowing eyes was result of them growing angry at apparently each other.

The gargoyle beast for Ranma continuing to dodge them and Ranma for having to keep doing so without knowing why. Their new forms and setting messing with their tempers a bit causing them to get angry faster then normal but then again they were both pissed off. The gargoyle beast had been wondering around just like Ranma had seem to be aware of who she is somehow. Before getting angry their was sign of relief upon seeing Ranma.

"What do you want for me" Ranma growled angrily managing to pin the beast down with her hands, feet, and even her tail.

Looking at the beast more closely there were thing she noticed that there were strangely familiar things to this creature that was seemingly attacking her. For one they were light pink colored with dark pink claws. Though what really caught Ranma attention now that she paying attention was that they had hair that in very similar fashion to someone he knew.

"Shampoo" Ranma as the gargoyle beast merely nodding in respond.

"How did you end up like that" she asked

Shampoo's curse form was suppose to be a cat not what before her eyes currently. To which Shampoo just shook her head. She did not know how she became this way as she sleeping and just woke up like this and seemingly covered in dirt and mud as if she moved rolled around bit before waking up.

Though neither had the answers to how this happened to them. Ranma had at least found someone she knew and now the problem of finding their way out this forest or at least some hot water to revert back from their altered cursed form, hoping that their original forms were not equally as effected as their cursed ones.

Elsewhere at the moment…

It in instant that the entire world had changed without anyone realize it fully until it was already too late to do anything about. While Ranma was wondering around in unknown forest in her female form not sure how or why she got there. This was not something she alone was experience as there were many people going through a similar scenario of their own as night fell on the eastern hemisphere of the world again. Since it happened here first the western half of the world was somewhat prepared for the rising of the sun and to enter their own stone sleep for the first time. Having become aware of the chaos that happened as result being unprepared their new forms that turn to stone during the day. Though there was still panic and chaos across the western hemisphere regardless but not as much as in the east.

Those of the western hemispheres sought to send what aid they could towards the east. Travel now had new barrier apposed upon them. The two hemisphere were unable to interact with each other in real time anymore. For when one hemisphere was active the other would be inactive, thanks to gargoyle having go through stone sleep every day.

In Nerima like everywhere else, chaos was everywhere even more so then usual for this town as because they could not prepare even though it was the very early morning as the sun rose that fateful day. There were still vehicles on the street, planes in the sky, boats in the seas, and trains on the tracks. All of which crashed when their drives were unable to continue driving them properly because they had turned to stone for the day.

Everyone awoke from their stone sleep they saw the chaos and carnage that was happening around even though they were all unable to move themselves during the day. The various things that happened were a result society not build up to handle something like this happening in an instant. While vast majority of cities were in a state of complete and utter disarray, Nerima had managed to keep so sense of order as people were still panicking and running around. This was the city that had the group dubbed by many the Nerima Wrecking Crew, so weird crap happened here all the time. Many were just in shock that it was happening on a global level this time around.

A blue green colored gargoyle that turned to stone in middle of running, saw stuck staring in shock at the sight before their very eyes. Right in front of them crashing into the wall was a car. If they had been just a foot ahead of where they were currently then they would have been struck by that car themselves.

Shocked that they literally just live through a near death experience by chance and without even knowing it until now they grateful for the fact they were alive before going to check to see in the person or people inside the car were okay. Sadly that was not the case as what found in the car was what appeared to be a crushed statue of gargoyle as airbag were meant to help save people not statues. So even though the airbag worked their stone form broke and the resulting impact broke them. Gargoyles that destroyed during their stone sleep are basically dead. They do not turn back at night if they are in pieces as their bodies just do not work like that.

This gargoyle looking to see her new self was the youngest member of the Tendo family, Akane Tendo. Having woke up before sun rise the previous day, she decided to take morning jog at that time since she could not get back to sleep. Leaving the house she was on her way back when the sun rose and well she turned to stone like everyone else.

Seeing that Nerima was in chaos even more so then normal. Akane rushed back to the Tendo Dojo hoping that everything there was okay. That nothing too serious had happened as she passed by other homes and business that either had car driven into them, some had seemingly been on fire but apparently it rain enough during the day thus the fire was put but not before many homes and such were lost.

Making her way through the crowds, various car wreck, and other obstacles that prevent her from getting back home. Akane finally made it back home only to find that…a plane had literally destroyed half of it by crashing into not only the dojo but her house as well.

Akane just stood there once again in shock as she was once again lucky as from what she could tell if she had managed to get back to sleep and did not going jogging. Then the shattered remains of what she assumed were once people turned into gargoyles. That would have been her fate as her room was gone part of her home that had been destroyed in the crash.

While being shocked over see what had happened to their home, Akane wanted to know what happened to her family. Were they still in there when it happened as if they were then she could only pray that they were not anywhere near the destroyed portion of their home. It was unlikely as other then Kasumi and because it was not a school day today. Neither her father or Nabiki should be getting up this early for anything as they did not seem to have anything plan.

Akane was brought out her thought when she heard the sound of bags dropping and striking the floor. Turning around she saw Kasumi standing there looking at the house. Though Akane was not exactly really comforted by the fact that at least one member of her family was safe. The youngest Tendo was overjoyed that Kasumi was alive and well however what left her feeling a sense of wrongness was the just how Kasumi looked at the moment. The normal peaceful look that Kasumi seemingly always had on her face seemingly regardless of what was going on around her was not there. A look of pure and utter shock was on her oldest sister's face as she did not even seem to be aware that they were no longer human but had been turned into a gargoyles.

Akane walked over to her sister worried as she had never seen Kasumi like this as neither Nabiki or her father ever talked about her acting like this. Even when their mother died, Kasumi did not act like this according to them as she was still young at the time thus her memories of those time were not exactly the best.

"Kasumi….Are you…ummm….okay?" Akane asked her sister as she approached her hoping that everything was.

While this was all going on in Nerima, back with Ranma and Shampoo…..

Shampoo had managed to find something that could hold water and Ranma was told a practical usage of the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken by her. Though she was currently a gargoyle beast she was still able to use some of her moves in this form better the she ever was in her cat form. Took a while and she looked rather bizarre standing on her hind legs but before falling down unable to remain like this for long.

Shampoo managed to get her point across and Ranma seem to stand her just find as she had with Ryoga and Mousse a few times in their curse form. She had to figure out what they wanted in similar fashion because their cursed forms were animals as well.

Though that more practical usage of the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken was that it could be used to start a fire. Punching was not the only thing it was good for since after all the training itself was grabbing chestnuts from fire without burning one selves.

Watching as the steam started to rise from the water showing that it was changing from room temp to nearing the boiling point. Testing it out to make sure that it was hot enough Shampoo move away from the fire. After all once she was human again then she would go and get some more water so that Ranma could turn herself back to normal as well. While they could have just shared this hot water, Ranma was against the idea as they needed at least one of them to be able to easily move around should something happen that was unexpected. Normally the magic of their curse was not effected by any other source of it. The only thing so far that was able to effect their curses did not actually do much when you think about.

Other then making so that it can or can not activate so far has been the only thing they were aware of. Nothing could literally change the form they took as not even Taro Pantyhose was able to change his curse form. He was able to add on to it but not change it completely like with what happened to Shampoo.

So bracing herself as Ranma threw the hot water over Shampoo was waiting for her change back into human. One that was seemingly instant normally despite the purple hair amazon going from animal to human. Unlike Ranma that mere goes from female to male but is always human.

Ranma did see that Shampoo returned to her normal human form as unlike Ranma who was currently gargoyle. Shampoo was her normal self again however there was change to her original self that was very off. Though Shampoo was human again but…..she turned to stone almost instantly once she changed back. It was in similar manner to how Ranma had during the sun rise but it was more instantaneous change all at one rather then quick crawl from her tail and feet to over her head.

Shampoo did not even have time to register that she had turned to stone judging from the expression on her face. One that clearly showed she was not aware of what had happening thinking that she just turned back to normal like she always used to when splashed with hot water. Glad now that they were taking turns as otherwise it was likely that both of them could have ended up like this. Leaving them at the mercy of whoever happened to find them next.

That was when Ranma noticed one key difference between when she turned to stone during the day and just now with Shampoo having done it at night after splashing her with hot water, other then her being her normal human self. That is that Shampoo's clothing had not changed along with her as while Shampoo herself was solid stone.

Ranma sighed as she had to decide the next course of action for the two of them since Shampoo was in no state to give her input.  
Sighing Ranma then went back to the fire and thought about getting some more water so that she would be able to cook herself something to eat. Having been on a training trip for over a decade and with her father like her old man. The red hair might not be the best cook there was but she was able to make herself a meal while out in the wild. Those this was merely a forest because she was not aware of how close she was to any sign of civilization. This could basically count as part of the wild until she learned of her overall location.

Getting some water to boil for cooking, some for drink, and just some for later. Ranma went about making herself a quick meal as it had been quite some time since she had eaten last. Shampoo could wait for now as she could not deal with her properly on empty stomach. After all Ranma had to prepare for the worst case scenario if things could get any worse(though little did she know how wrong she was in more ways then one).

After finishing eating she was going about changing the water from what she was using for cooking to what she would be using for drinking. As the red hair gargoyle was doing this the land itself seem to shake causing her to lose her balance as it was different then she was used to thanks to her tails and feet now being more like claws instead of toes. Thus causing the water….the hot water to spill all over herself at first causing a slight panic as Ranma was worried that she turned to stone like Shampoo did after getting splashed.

Though after it happened she felt nothing at all. Which was strange as she should feel something like herself growing taller and the other things that typical happened when she changed from male to female. Yet none of those things happened as she looked at herself and noticed that she was not stone at the moment but also seemingly nothing had changed. Looking down her shirt she could still see her breast and then another look revealed there was no change there as well.

Ranma then noticed that her hair had also gotten wet and some of it was coming into her field of view where she saw that it was not red like it should have been in her female form but it was now black instead. Some how instead of turning to stone despite revert to her otherwise normal human self like Shampoo had after being splashed with hot water. Ranma stay female but her hair had merely changed back to its original color.

Back with Akane and Kasumi….

The oldest Tendo daughter remain there standing in the front yard with look of utter and pure shock. There were times when Akane offer wonder what her sister was thinking as it kind of hard to see with the how she normally acted. What she display to them might not actually be what she feels but merely what she showing to her family and friends.

Though the worrying over her oldest sister was somewhat taken away when she noticed her other sister making her way into the front yard herself. Again at first Akane was happy that her sister had made through this disaster that had been happening for whatever reason. Though while Kasumi seem to be mental shock at the moment the same be the case for Nabiki as well.

Although while Akane and Kasumi has seemingly managed to avoid bodily harm. The same could be said of Nabiki as she was clear case of something that Akane had often wondered when it came to gargoyles. That being that while they heal mostly from whatever injuries they gain during the night but being shattered as stone statue would kill them. What would happen if they were just partial shattered not enough to full destroy them but just enough to damage them.

This was clearly the case with Nabiki as she taken damage to her arm, wing ,and leg during her stone sleep. Walking with a limp because of the damage to her leg. Something had happened before she had entered her stone sleep that had cause her to be in such a daze after awakening from.

Akane was very worried for her sisters as she did not really know how to go about helping them as she had never seen them like this. Despite all the madness that normally happened in Nerima they seem to keep things together far better then she did. So even though Akane was in shock over everything that happened herself to see her sisters like this cause her to become more worried for them then herself at the moment.

The Tendo School of Anything Goes was basically a mystery as it relative unknown to anyone that did not know Akane and Soun. Akane was not exactly the best example because unlike Ranma who was trained continuously and constantly by a master of the Saotome School, his father, for over a decade. The same could not said of Akane as she might have gotten training from the Tendo School's master, her own father. It was for the same amount of time nor did she get the same level of training. In sense Akane was almost a self training herself in her family school as Soun never seem train Akane or anyone else after her mother died. Not only that he did not seem to keep himself in top form either so it very unlikely that even when he did fight it was not at the level he was at in his prime form.

So in sense the Tendo School had no real heir. Out of Soun's three kids because Akane practiced marital artist as normal person would and not the level of basically everyone else in the Nerima Wrecking Crew. (Even Uyko's life was seemingly consumed by her own marital arts training since being a chef was part of it). Akane was mostly the Tendo School's heir because Genma and Soun wanted to join the schools but really only one school even had a proper either through the fault of the master not the student.

However though Soun was not anywhere near the state he probably was in his prime. His sense of danger had seem to dull that much over the years or at least now when he needed it the most. Akane moved away from her oldest sister that just seem to be frozen at the moment staring at what was once their home. To head over to her older sister that still just walking forward not seemingly aware they were near by.

Placing her hands on Nabiki's shoulders, her sister then still did not seem to realize fully that she was there though. From there she hear some muttering from her that cause her arms to fall as step back as there was another shock to her system.

"Daddy…why…pushing…..out…..window " Nabiki muttered.

Rushing to the where Nabiki had come from Akane tripped over something she did not see because she was in such a rush. Turning around to look at the all the color seem to drain from her face as she saw just what she had tripped over.

It was her father or to be more precise what was left of him as it was just a piece of him that he noticed was scattered around the place where she had fallen. All of him was not here as it seem that the plane crashed into their house destroyed a lot but also pushed things out of it at the same time. These were apparently the parts of Soun that was pushed out. Looking up the youngest Tendo saw part of her father near wrecked window and what she could only guess was the spot where Nabiki landed after being pushed out the window. The damage Nabiki currently had was a result of either her fall or turning to stone in mid air then landing on the ground as statue. It damaged her stone form but did not shatter her like…like their father had been.

The reasoning for why Soun did what he did and if he thought things were going to be this bad were questions they could never get answered. The only one that could have even given a hint of what Soun was thinking at the time was just as shocked as Akane was over what happened.

Akane have paid respects to her father decided to it was time to return to her sisters. They had to get to somewhere that had a bit more order to it as thing were even more chaotic around here then normal. Not to much that they need to get some treatment for Nabiki who was suffering various injuries and properly Kasumi looked at as apparently she might need some help as well. Not any need of it in physical sense though she might need someone to talk to though.

When she got back to her sisters what she found was that Kasumi had apparently snapped out the state of shock she was in but rather then going back to the sister she was used to. Kasumi was angry and not passive anger like when she was possessed by that oni. This time around it was legit angry that one would normally expect from Akane as her eyes were glowing red as she yelling at Nabiki for something. Even though she was injured, Nabiki was using her one good arm for attacking their older sister and her tail was being used to help her keep her balance thanks to the damage that had been done to one of her legs.

Her older sisters continue to clash with one another as they were doing so in manner that Akane was not wondering how they were able to do so. She was suppose to be the one amongst the three of them that was the fighter. Here were her two older sisters going at with each other with rage over something clear that must have erupted while she was gone.

Akane was not exactly sure how to go about doing anything about the sight that she was seeing before her. Her sisters were fighting against each other for reasons that she was not aware of. It must have happened while she was gone and they were left alone all.

However before the youngest Tendo was able to think of anything that she could do in order to stop her two older sisters from fighting each other the two of them stopped fighting each other as they head perked up and took noticed that the two of them were no longer alone and that someone else had arrived and was watching them.

Eyes glowing red as they turned to face their youngest sister, the target of their rage switch from each to Akane instead as there was no longer a need to get them to stop fighting each other anymore. Though instead Akane had a new problem to deal with.

Meanwhile...

Cologne and Ukyo are talking were standing around within U-Chan's. Like everyone else the two of them were not aware of why or how they had become gargoyles. Not even Cologne who was aware of what was going on or why they were in these forms now. Unlike other so far the type of gargoyle Cologne had become was different as she did not have wings on her back. Instead she had wings that were in web-like in the manner of a flying squirrel.

She had come to Ukyo looking to see if she had seen either Shampoo or Mousse. The two of them were suppose to come over to pick something up from Ukyo for the Cat Cafe. They were planning to do a joint business venture as new place had opened lately causing the other business to team up with each other. This new business was part of chain that was aiming to put them all out of business themselves.

However whatever happened while she was gone Akane would have to worry about later as she had another problem that she had to deal with at the moment and that was the fact that her sisters noticed her and this cause their attention to be switched from each other towards Akane herself .The youngest Tendo was frozen for in shock for a moment as she was faces that she was not used to on her siblings. Especially in the case of Kasumi as she hardly so anything other then different version of the same smile that she always seem to have on her face. While Nabiki did get angry she was never this angry over something that she become lost in rage.

Avoiding Nabiki was not that hard as despite seeming to have gain some fighting instinct or possibly something awaken within her because of this sudden change into a gargoyle. The fact that she had only good arm and leg along with only one of her wings seem to be in good condition. However she did not have to merely deal with Nabiki alone but Kasumi who was in perfect shape thus making her more dangerous as result.

While the fighting style was crude and she reacted seemingly on instinct the fact that they had claws for hands and feet left them dangerous weapons. Rather then throwing punches at Akane they were both clawing at her instead. This was with enough force to not only leave marks on solid stone but rip through it like it was paper.

Thus the danger was very real as Akane now had various rips in her clothes from where her two older sister had clawed at her. While they were once against each other for whatever reason once Akane become the object of their rage they were seemingly working together to attack her.

Since Nabiki was already in an injured state Akane decided that it would be best to attempt knocking out her older sister first thus leaving Kasumi for last. A feat that was again easier said then done as whatever happened to the two of them had apparently even nulled the pain from her injuries. That what Akane hoped had happened as she did want to think that Nabiki had completely loss the usage of all but one of her arms, leg, wing, and her tail.

Guessing that if her sister had strength increase from the new form they were in that made them this strong. Then Akane who was already stronger then a normal person to begin with should have even more then them. Of course it took massive blow to Nabiki's gut and then another to her head to put her down as she might got more injuries from this but it was better then what could have happened if Akane allow her to keep going in that state.

With Nabiki now out cold the only one left was to deal with was her oldest sister, Kasumi. Apparently Akane was kind of shocked as though she was expecting Kasumi to be able to fight this well even while in this state. Rather seemingly on instinct alone there was starting to of what looked like normal fighting style almost similar to their own in way. In manner that she had never seen before as if she was the original heir to family style. After all she was two year old then Nabiki and four years older then her, so it was possible that even if it was for a short while Kasumi could be taught by their father before stopping. Akane was still pretty young at the time so she would not exactly have the clearest of memories of back then unless someone just told her about them.

Taking down Kasumi proved to be a lot harder then Nabiki who was suffering from various injuries and such. To the point where she almost lost her temper and went into a rage herself before managing to come back to her sense mostly from taking blow to the face from Kasumi. Her head cleared again she managed to finish taking down Kasumi and then just collapse to her knees as that was quite the workout considering that she had not fully gotten use to this new body of her. Being gargoyle was still something she was adjusting too as Kasumi and Nabiki were as well but that rage they were in made so that at least for the moment they did not. 


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

James Birdsong, vash3055, cabrera1234, Nuthenry2, and The Keeper of Worlds for reviewing this story

Tenchi Saotome, vash3055, cabrera1234, Nuthenry2, Gegantes, Mowrotom314, Rydan fall, and Rednightdragon for adding this story to their Story Alert List

pavilion8866,vash3055,cabrera1234,TrimusicaDrag00n90, and Rydan fall for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Pavilion8866 for adding me to their Author Alert List

The Fanfiction Expedition- All things fiction for adding this story to their C2 Archive  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akane looked around as now that she had managed to stop her sister. What comes next as they no longer had a home, their father was dead, and Nerima was pretty much in chaos. She could only hope that Ranma and his father were already as well. If she had thought about this before or even if she had already, Akane just hoped the two of them were okay everywhere they were. She could not check what was left of their home for them as it was probably dangerous to stay around here. Their house did have a downed plane inside of it.

The youngest Tendo then noticed that something had struck her in the neck and that looked to be tranquilizer dart. On that was now lodged in there and apparently it was rather fast acting as well. For moments after Akane looked at the dart as she then slumped to the ground.

As her consciousness began to fade, Akane attempted to get to where Nabiki was lying. Her older sister was the one that was actually the most hurt amongst the three of them….at least when came to bodily harm. Reaching out her arm as she tried to pull her body towards her sister. Another sharp pain was felt as Akane had been shot by another tranquilizer dart. This causing her arm to drop instantly as the amount of tranquilizer now in her system was too much for her to fight against as laid there out cold.

The three Tendo sister now at the mercy of whoever shot those tranquilizer darts at Akane.

Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki.

The only remaining Tendos of the Tendo family from Nerima were all unconscious on the ground for different reasons. Kasumi and Nabiki were knocked out because Akane found her older sister fighting each other for some reason in rage. While Akane was knocked out from getting shot with two tranquilizer darts.

The three sisters were unable to do anything to stop the gargoyles that were approaching them seeming wanting to carry the three of them away for their own purposes. Those that got closer and closer to the Tendo sisters until one of them was struck in the head and force to the ground themselves by something coming from the sky. They crashing into the person that hit rolled into Akane and over her outstretched arm that was reaching for her sisters.

"Seriously this was your idea but you made that kind of entrance," a voice said noticed a ponytailed brown hair gargoyle that was seemingly gliding down managing to land through they trip a bit as they touch the ground.

"At least we made here in time as your way would have gotten us here far too late to do anything" the light brown hair gargoyle stated standing up.

The two that appeared before those that were attempting to abduct the Tendo sisters were close friends to two the youngest resident of the now destroyed Tendo Dojo. The first gargoyle was Hiroshi who is a friend of Ranma's and the second was Sayuri who is a friend of Akane's.

The two met up by chance as they both had plans with Ranma and Akane that required them getting up before sunrise on the everyone just turned into gargoyles. The two of them were amongst the lucky ones like Akane that barely avoided getting smashed during their time as statues before nighttime fell.

Though they did wonder how they managed to get from being on the street to being on top of a building for whatever reason. Rather than getting down Hiroshi who seem to have a lot of knowledge on gargoyles. Claiming they were similar to the creature in foreign series he got interested in recently. That cause him to look up various information on gargoyles.

The two then rushed over the Tendo Dojo worried about their friend not really aware they running over rooftops as they went. That was until they get close enough to their goal that noticed what they were doing and that when Hiroshi got the idea to use their wings to glide the rest of the way there in order to save Akane and her sisters from those that were looking to abduct them.

Of course, that was easy said than done as they were just two gargoyles amongst a group of them that seem to be more skilled them they were. However similar to how Kasumi and Nabiki were able to fight Akane at a decent level. The two managed to fight off the would-be abductors from getting anywhere near the Tendo sisters.

Meanwhile with two cursed girls...

One was stuck standing there as a statue as they learned too late that their curse had somehow been altered to the point where upon splashing them with hot water. What normally would revert them to normal had indeed done so however at the same time they had become a statue version of their original human self. A complete shock to them as then again their curse

While the other girl, however, they were constantly splashing themselves with hot and cold water freaking out that the only change to themselves being hair color. Their hair reverts to its original color but that all that happens. Their clothing soaked from the constant contact it has with the water. Dripping down their body as it now sticking them like it's a second skin almost. In some place the rips from them having suddenly sprouted wings and tail were becoming large. From the bodily reaction to cold and hot water getting splashed onto their body was causing them to jerk and react as they were now part of the girl as well thus react in kind to knee jerk reactions.

"Why is not this working" Ranma yelled wanting to pull at her once again black hair.

Having dumped hot water on herself for the umpteenth time. This being the only change that she saw to herself as she did not even become human again like Shampoo had any of those times. No longer care that if she had then there would be two statues in this forest instead of just one. Her mind was focused on just becoming her male self again not caring what happened afterward. That problem could be dealt with later but first was this one

"Now to try cold water again" she thought to herself aloud as she went to reach for some.

Only to discover that she had run out of the water to do so.

Ranma then started sneezing as the constant switch between hot and cold water and the fact that she still was fully used to or adjust to this new gargoyle body of hers. It was causing a reaction to her body but not exactly the one that she desired at all.

'Great...Just great I hope I did not manage to end up getting myself sick rather than getting back my at least male version of my current self' Ranma thought

Though Ranma did have to think about what she was going to next as what she was doing was one of her top priority however she had been doing while keeping an eye on Shampoo this entire time. For all Ranma knew they were the only two out here and Shampoo could not look out for herself at the moment.

As the black hair gargoyle was thinking over how she should go about getting some more water, jus staying here to watch over Shampoo, or somehow figure how to do both things at once. Though as she was thinking this over she notices some rustling from the behind the side of what Ranma's and Shampoo's makeshift camp was at the moment. Getting ready for anything as the last time something like this happen it happened that came out in her new gargoyle beast form. So Ranma was curious who or what it would be this time around since after all neither one of them seem to have know where they were exactly. Not aware how or why they were here in this forest just that they were here and had this new forms without any knowledge of how they got them.

One thing that past through her mind is that where were all the wild animals as this place did not seem to have any despite being a forest and it was night time. That should have been something they should have had to deal with but she had not seen or heard any since arriving at this forest wherever it was

Rushing out in the area was a young gargoyle girl with her hair in two pigtails with two flowers on both sides of her head. She was seemingly only had her wings around as cloak for any form of clothing. That at least from what Ranma could see her from where she was standing at the moment. For it was completely possible to have one's clothes fully ruined by the sheer act of having grown wings and tail all of sudden. After all not all not everyone would be as lucky to have their clothes not ripped to shreds. Ranma and many others were lucky that did not happen to them. However, this girl seems to be among the unlikely ones where that was the case, though.

Realizing they had come across someone else while they were running and looking at who it was. It was at this moment that they recognized who the other was even in their current gargoyle forms. Ranma knew this girl was Plum, the Jusenkyo Guide's young daughter.

"Ran…" Plum said to say however before she could even finish her name something happened to them both.

That being that the sun rose and the two of them were turned to stone by the coming day. Plum rendered a statue with her mouth open in mid-speech not able to finish her thoughts. While Ranma did not have much time to react beyond her acknowledge that now Plum was here along with herself and Shampoo. Did that mean she was in China or had they all been transported to wherever this forest was?

While Ranma and Plum were stone cold silence the same thing was happening back in Nerima as well. All the chaos that had been interrupting around Nerima because of everyone being suddenly turned into gargoyles. That was once again silenced as there was no one moving as they had all been turned to stone by the rising sun. Some were expecting, others were caught off guard, and there were even though that foolish thought they could out run the rise of the sun itself.

Ukyo and Cologne were still at U-Chan as they had to stop their talk to as there were rioters and others that appear in front of her business. Apparently, the rioters just wanted to loot the place while neither were aware of what the others were doing here. Although they had run them off nevertheless which took longer than either one of them would have thought it would.

"Are you okay?" Ukyo asked Cologne.

"That might actually be the problem for me at the moment" she responded.

The Chinese Amazon Elder then went on to explain that have become a gargoyle somewhat made so that she had to control her strength even more so that she did not accidentally kill anyone. She was well aware her limit before yet now she was not any more or what others were capable of either. So killing someone was very likely if she did not carefully watch herself. Cologne had attacked a few people with enough force and power that would have most definitely killed a human but that did not seem to be the case for the gargoyle that stuck.

"Why has not Konastu show up yet. Did he disappear while out on an errand as well or did something else happened" she asked.

"I have not heard from him at all since this happened. He was tired from before so I just let him sleep in but he should have woken up by now. You think becoming a gargoyle would get him to check on me" Ukyo said realize this just now.

Ukyo and Cologne then went to where Konatsu was supposedly left to sleep and opened the door check on him. However what they left them petrified in both literal and figurative sense as the sun rose to catch in them in this very moment of discovering what was going on.  
There standing in front of a rather large mirror was Konatsu at first glance the two were confused by why he was so caught up in his own reflection. However, there was something clearly different about him this time. They then took notice that Konatsu was not normal as nor was he even a guy anymore.

Somehow Konatsu who was already mentally more of a woman than a guy( since he was raised as a woman instead of man) had actually become one fully. There was Konatsu marvel at HER body as she could no longer be mistaken for a woman anymore because she had truly become one.

So absorbed in admiring her new female body even if it was not human Konatsu had even realized that she turned to stone as she shown no aware that it had happened to her. Apparently the shock of having a female body to match how she thought and saw herself seemingly overrode the fact that she was no longer human.

Though not every person on this side of the globe had become immobile because they were gargoyle that had turned to stone with the rising of the sun. The purple hair Chinese Amazon that had her cursed form changed from cat to gargoyle beast. Then when splashed with hot water did change back into her human self but as a statue, she was now looking at herself.

"Ranma it worked Shampoo is….." she stated

She looked over to where she thought Ranma would be only to see there was no one there. The container they were heating up water in was empty along with all the water they had brought with them. Looking around their makeshift camp she did notice where Ranma had moved to, however, it was clear that she had turned to stone along with Plum, the Jusenkyo Guide's young daughter.

Walking over to her, Shampoo saw that she was about to say something, however, she apparently turned to stone before she was able to do so. Along with Ranma who she noticed was still in her female form which was confusing as she was sure that Ranma would have used the remainder of the hot water to change back herself.

Examining both Ranma and Plum as they stood there unmoving as an immobile pair of statues. Shampoo noticed they were still gargoyle while she was human again. She double checks to ensure that she did not have a tail, wings, or that her hand and feet were not claws and talons.

Once she was sure that she did not have any of these in any manner. After all, Shampoo was from a village where things beyond what most people would consider normal happened. That did not even cover the fact that her people lived near the Musk, The Phoenix People, Curse Springs of Jusenkyo.

Though she had already looked over both Ranma and Plum once already she decided to go back take another look as she did not get a chance to look at Ranma like this often. Even if they were currently in their female form they were still Ranma after all. Normally she could not just get a chance to look at Ranma like this.

She noticed even with the two of them in the state they were currently in that Ranma was drenched from head to toe from constant exposure to water. Looking at how not only that her clothes were seemingly sticking to her body but the how they showed clear sights of being wet. Along with her hair having to show signs of that as well with how parts of were showing similar signs. Looking over to the container that they had their water in, Shampoo could see cracks in the place Ranma had clearly been grabbing it too hard. Shampoo wonder for a second how others that were not ready as trained in controlling their strength were dealing with the sudden increase it in.

Moving her attention over to Plum, the Jusenkyo Guide's young daughter. She overall looked the same as when she had last seen her. Possibly a little taller since time had and she were a growing girl. However, if that was because of she naturally taller or the sudden transformation into a gargoyle was a result of this. The look on her face as if she was both overjoyed and relieved that she had come across Ranma when she had. The look of her clothing had various rips and tears along and there clear signs that she had really worked hard with her hands seemingly digging or something with them. The young girl no longer had any fingernails so Shampoo was able to tell via the small scars that present on her hands. That Shampoo knew from experience that whatever cause them to turn to stone during the day was also healing their injuries from the previous night. She did not know the full extent but knew it was possible.

Shampoo pick the container that held their water and shook to ensure that Ranma had used it all. Seeing that this was the case she then when into a pocket that she had in her clothes and pulled out some water that she had stored there. After spending as much time as she had with Mousse, she had picked up a few tricks from him. Regardless of how she feel about him as a person he still was a pretty decent fighter with good techniques….when he would wear his glasses. Managing to heat up the water the plan that she was forming was to see what would happen if she had splashed Ranma with hot water while she was currently a statue.

Assuming that Ranma had tried this with her and that it had not worked while she was a statue. Shampoo took the water and splash at Ranma. Although all that happened when the Ranma statue was struck with the water was that Shampoo had merely made a statue of wet gargoyle become actually wet. There was no other change to Ranma other than this as she remained in place equally as unmoving from the moment the sun rose turning her to stone.

Sighing Shampoo was really wondering what was going on here as things had been crazy recently even crazier than she was used too. After all, she did live in Nerima, a place that kind of always was a hotbed for crazy even before Ranma and the rest of them had moved in. There were many people that lived there already and things that existed from the start.

However, Shampoo had gone out to get something her great grandmother wanted one moment and the next she found herself here in what she at first assume was her cursed form. However, that still seems to be the case since she was able to change back from it. Though becoming a gargoyle beast was not what she expected to happen as somehow her curse was activated by whatever or whoever brought her here.

Then there were the rises of the sun that day and Shampoo experiencing what it was like turning to stone. The sudden numbing of her body as the stone quickly creep up herself until she has left nothing more than a statue. One that was not aware of what was going on around them until the sun set that day. Shampoo then wonder around in this gargoyle beast form until she had come across Ranma and was not only shocked that she was changed as well but rather than being gargoyle beast like herself. Ranma was merely a normal gargoyle instead.

Things then happened as they did and now Shampoo was here human again but what was the deal about her turning to stone the moment she reverted back to her human self. The moment she fell the hot water splashing her body that when everything went black until just recently. Looking back at where she was until the recent sunrise, where there was nothing around that spot. Unlike when she was a gargoyle beast and awoken at night. That time there were no stone fragments all around her as she awoke from her stone sleep and broke out what was at that point merely thin stone shell covering her entire body.

Shaking her head as she clears her thoughts to focus on the present before her right now. Again she noticed Plum's expression and saw that her head while looking mostly in Ranma's direction was also glancing from back slightly at where she can from. For Shampoo, this was merely a guess because Plum's eyes were currently stone orbs so she could not see for sure where their attention laid.

Though even with this she noticed something off as one that grew up in an area near a forest such as the one they were currently in. The purple haired Amazon could tell they were apparently not as alone as they thought. At first thinking of Plum's state as merely her being transported her similar to themselves. Though upon thinking about some more that probably was not the case as if they were here then it was very likely that other were here as well. Raise her guard as she does not know who or what she is dealing with and she also had to look for the two statues that could not defend themselves at the moment.

Shampoo slowly move towards where she Plum had seemingly appeared from as she could not be caught off guard in this situation.  
"What this" Shampoo said shocked

For there was seemingly a small pack of gargoyle beast frozen in mid-stride as some had even tipped over because they could no longer balance themselves at the moment. Clearly, this what Plum had been running from as there were bits of clothing that strangely enough were not stone along with the beast. Also some them that had some claws marks that made Shampoo wondered in Plum had managed to cause them. For they were smaller than what one would expect marks to be coming from someone of Ranma's size or larger.

Destroying them was a thought but was out of the question as she was not sure what or who this gargoyle beast could be. After all, with cold water, she would turn into one as well. So she would not want someone smashing her while she was just a statue and then there was when she was helpless as a statue during the night after getting splash with hot water.

So she merely decided to tie the down so that they would not be able to move when the sun set thus keeping them in place and preventing them from continuing going after Plum.

After securing those gargoyle beast to the ground she returned to where Ranma and Plum were and decided they needed to get out this forest. They did not know where or how they all got here but staying here probably would be that good of an idea anymore. Though that, of course, lead to the problem of how she was going to get the three of them out of here in the first place.

"Sunny with no clouds," Shampoo said as she looked up at the sky.

She did not want it to rain otherwise she ended up in her new cursed form and then all three of them would be statues. Possibly if they were unlucky at the mercy of anyone that just so happened to be here in this forest with some condition as Shampoo.

Working something together Chinese Amazon managed to create a makeshift flat that she could lift both Ranma and Plum onto.

'Why is Ranma so heavy when compared to Plum' she thought

She knew both of them were a solid stone statue at the moment but the age difference between should not have off shot their weight as statues that much. Grabbing the makeshift rope she created that tied to the flat she then gives a few good tugs to test the strength so that it would not break on her while she was pulling it.

Thus with this, all set she then began pulling the two of them behind as she headed in the direction where she hoped the exit to this forest was located…hopefully


End file.
